


A Strange New World

by CreeperX3



Category: Digimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperX3/pseuds/CreeperX3
Summary: Unlucky Peck Neck, Billy Ellwood turns out to have a destiny in a digital world and meets others along the wayShenanigans ensue





	1. Joining In Part 1

“And of course this happens!”

 

This was something that one would hear a lot with this guy, it’s nearly like his catchphrase. But that’s what you get if you’re Billy Ellwood wandering through a forest because you’re bored and just got your foot stuck on a root. But that’s what he’s doing, and that’s what is making him say his catchphrase. “I can’t believe this, how did this even happen?!” He looked at the root, it just so happened to take the shape perfect for ensnaring some unsuspecting person’s foot, the perfect shape to get in but not out. It’s like it was planned but who’s Billy to say if it was or not? He’s not a damn botanist! Eventually, he decided just to break the root using the device in his pocket

 

Oh? Did I forget to mention that? Well, it’s a weird one. Kind of looks like one of those Tamagotchi games, kind of rectangular in shape but where instead of 4 slanted lines that would normally make an Octagon, there where these weird… Reverse Curves? But whatever, it doesn’t work anyways.

 

Billy, after relentless misses and hits on his leg finally got free and continued wandering around, now annoyed that he was even stuck to begin with, what did not help was the fact that he slipped and rolled down a bit of a hill, eventually stopping with quite a few cuts and bruises and grumbling as he got up “And of course this happens!” Oh, there he goes saying his catchphrase again. He looked around and immediately got chills, this place looks like a ghost town! He wandered around, looking at all of the surprisingly well kept Cabins when he felt as if the temperature dropped a bit as he made his way to another cliff, this time being extra careful not to slip. The entire situation was confusing, it looked late and he does not want to miss Taco Night tonight. And then, it hit him.

 

Well, more like fell gently on his nose. He took his finger and only managed to see a little white bit melt to water on his Finger “Snow?! In the middle of SUMMER?! Da fug?!” He looked around, obviously something was not right here. Maybe it was the general ghost-town vibes of this place or maybe, just maybe, it was the pecking snow that just fell on his nose in the middle of summer. But before he could even come close to figuring out what this place is, he felt a sudden tug on his shirt. Wait, no, that’s not a tug, that a pull. Wait, why’s his shirt being pulled? Wait, better question, why is HE getting pulled to some sort of ominous portal that came from pecking no-where?!

 

“WHAT THE PECK?!” He yelled as he ran, but it ended up feeling a bit too cartoon-y as he wasn’t getting anywhere fast. Eventually he just got tired out and got sucked into the Portal and thrown into a forest. Except, this time, it felt surprisingly nice for a summer’s day. Wait, no, this felt more like… Spring? What? None of this made sense. Like, at all. But luckily, he was pretty fine apart from the cuts and bruises from earlier. But whatever, just gotta start wandering aaaand you got trapped by a root… Again… You know the line and so do I... “AND OF COURSE THIS HAPPENS!” Yup, and it’s not even comedic. That entire thing where ‘Comedy Comes in Threes’ is fake news. Sad.

 

Suddenly, he heard a voice “Maybe I could help?”

 

“Who said that?!” Billy asked, looking around and nothing could be seen. He then realised that it must be coming from behind him “And are you dangerous?”

 

“Only if you cross me!” The voice said in a playful tone “And my name is Conomon!”

 

“Mon? As in... Monster?” Billy asked

 

“Absolutely correct!” Conomon said happily

 

“What type of ‘mon?” Billy asked curiously

 

“A Digimon!” Conomon sounded very happy as sounds of it bouncing around are noticeable

 

“Well, before I can do anything, can you help me here?” Billy asked the thing

 

“Sure!” Conomon could be heard stepping back a bit “Acid Bubbles!” 

 

And soon, the branch was gone! But now Billy had lost a shoe along with a little bit of his pants that was close to the shoe. But that didn't phase him. Ss he turned around what did phase him was the weird brown oval thing with three spikes on its head and two little eyes along with a mouth and tail “OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ADORABLE!” He ran up to Conomon, intending to hug it before a roar could be heard in the distance, stopping him “Yeah, hugs can be later. For now, let's go somewhere else!” He then grabbed Conomon and started running… Somewhere. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to find but whatever it was, he wouldn't be prepared for it.

 

Like, at all.


	2. Joining In Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that weird bug thing? Yeah, I'm going to explain it in this chapter.

Billy was running like the wind, still holding Conomon and was scared as peck. The constant roaring of some monster that was getting closer to them wasn't helping things either.

 

“DUCK!” Conomon yelled, causing Billy to do just that before suddenly a huge, bug-thing flew over them, notably there was a black gear on its back and a… 

 

Actually, is that a PERSON on the back of that thing?! That is definitely a person! An actual person that's in this strange world of freaking monsters! It was apparent that the person was controlling it with some sort of rope as it started heading back, prompting Billy to jump to the side

 

The grand bug thing started flying against the ground, causing a huge chasm of dirt until the person on top could be heard saying “OK, FINISH IT, PALMON!” The person said as a weird humanoid-plant thing jumped out “OK! POISON IVY!” It then launched vines out from its… Fingers? Claws? I don't know. Whatever it is, it surrounded the bug, eventually causing a Snapping sound and the bug to fade away as the Mystery Person landed perfectly

 

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!” Billy couldn't help but yell out, causing whoever it is to jump and look back “WHO ARE YOU?” Billy yelled to the person, hoping to get something from her

 

“THAT'S CLASSIFIED!” She yelled back “ARE YOU A DIGIDESTINED?”

 

“A DIGI-WHAT NOW?” He yelled back, confused

 

“DIGIDESTINED!” she yelled, sounding irritated

 

“I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PECK THAT IS!” He yelled when suddenly, he held up Conomon “I HAVE THIS CUTE LITTLE GUY IF THAT COUNTS FOR SOMETHING!”

 

Some moments passed before the Girl yelled “JACKIE RASPBERRY!”

 

“WHAT?” He asked

 

“YOU ASKED FOR MY NAME, REMEMBER?” She answered “AND IT'S JACKIE RASPBERRY!”

 

“OH.” Billy then walked out as Cononmon talked to him “That was very undignified. I demand a lawyer!”

 

“Whatever you say.” Billy said as he walked up to Jackie and held out his hand “Billy Ellwood.” He said to her “Nice to meet you!”

 

“Do you have a digivice?” Jackie asked, rather bluntly. It seemed as if making friends wasn’t her priority. (Odd, giving the circumstance)

 

“A what? I swear, you aren't making any pecking sense today.” He said

 

“It's a Tamagotchi-looking thing.” she then held out hers, causing Billy to realize exactly what she meant

 

“Oh, yeah! It doesn't work though.” He held it out. He looked at the two Digivices, realizing that the only thing different between them where that his is Lime Green and hers is a light shade of Blue “What does it do?”

 

“Well, it can give you valuable insight on a Digimon. Also, you do realize that your Digimon is only a baby, right?”

 

“Excuse you, lady!” Conomon Said

 

“A baby? Does it get cuter as it grows up?” Billy asked with a bit of Hope in his eyes

 

“Yeah, he does.” Jackie gave Conomon some food “Just wait a bit, he'll digivolve soon”

 

“Digivolve? That's a made up word.” Billy said

 

“All words are made up.” Jackie replied

 

The two high-fived each other, now they consider each other as  _ friends. _

 

“So, what brought you here?” Asked Jackie “Portal or Computer?”

 

Billy paused for a second before answering “Portal.”

 

“Where?” Jackie asked almost immediately

 

“Some ghost town close to a cliff.” Billy said

 

“That's really interesting, bill!”

 

“Bill? Then I can call you Jack?” Billy asked

 

“No, you can't.” Jackie said Seriously

 

“Oh, ok-” He looked at where Conomon was and saw a bunny-looking thing with long Ears with pink Bits at the ends with three claw-looking things on each ear. It was standing upright on two tiny little legs and had tiny arms with the fingers and arms matching it's fur and the main part of the hand being the same shade of fink as the ends of the ears. The rest of the Digimon shared the same color of Fur and still had three horns on its head “Conomon?”

 

“Nope, that's a Lopmon. He Somehow skipped a stage!” Jackie sounded astonished

 

“What was the previous stage?” Billy asked

 

“In training.”

 

“Lady, I’m gonna kill you.” Suddenly his legs were wrapped in vines from Jackie’s Palmon “... On second thought, I’m not going to.” The vines retracted as fast as they had came and Lopmon breathed a sigh of relief

 

“So, where do we go from here?” Asked Billy

 

“I say north. It’s where that Kabuterimon came from.” Jackie explained “And I am sure that North is that way” She pointed “So, you gonna come, fellow Digidestined and join my crew?”

 

“Oh you pecking know I will!” Billy said excitedly. He then noticed that Jackie had tilted her head in a cute way. Kind of like a puppy or a cinnamon roll would do “... What?”

 

“I just have never heard the usage of that word before.” Jackie explained

 

“What word? Peck?” Billy asked

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wait, wait wait wait wait WAIT… You DON’T know that word?! Haven’t you ever played A Hat in Time?” Billy asked, seeming rather shocked

 

“A hat in what-now?” Jackie asked, now more confused

 

Billy was slack-jawed. In fact, if this where a Cartoon, he would have fallen backwards on the spot! I mean, who HASN’T heard of A Hat or Time?! And who HASN’T decided to mimic a certain maybe-owl?! (Well, maybe DJ-Peck-Neck but you get my point) “Oh boy, Jackie” He chuckled “I have a lot to explain on our way north!”

 

“Well, I’ll probably block it out with a stony fanfic but feel free to try!” She started walking away “You coming, Cypher?”

 

And with that, Billy snapped back to reality “Oh, yeah!” He then caught up with her as Iopmon, who was sleeping from the physically taxing process of a sudden two-stage evolution, followed

  
This certainly wasn’t what Billy had thought would end up happening. In fact, he thought he would have to rough it alone! But this was a surprise. And a welcome one as well! But it made him wonder… Who else could there be out there? And what else is he and his new  _ friend _ going to find? Only time will tell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to go wild! (But not TOO wild, ya hear?)


	3. Jarrasic Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New person, some Info about Digivolving and a new character!
> 
> Also, Greymon is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Planet Hulk if you care about that!

“And then, it turns out that it was all orchestrated by one of his friends!”

 

Jackie was telling Billy about Planet Hulk and it was really interesting “Woah! Why?” He asked

 

“Mainly because the friend I was talking about actually liked the battles on Skarr! So, he set it up where Hulk would be angry at the people he once considered friends and return to earth so that the bloodshed would continue.” Jackie explained

 

Billy looked surprised “Wow, that is REALLY messed up! What else ha-”

 

“HELP ME!”

 

Was what someone said as they ran past Billy and Jackie. The person was followed by a weird bug-like-thing that looked like a sized-up ladybug but if a Ladybug had gray spikes instead of Black Spots and had feet that resembled a claw with two of them in the air like Hands.

 

Suddenly, there was a roar, causing all 4 of the current group to go “Oh no” and billy looked into the direction of the Roar to see a huge T-Rex thing running at them at full speed and this is enough detail for you to see why they are running

 

“PECK PECK PECK PECK PECK!” Billy yelled as he ran, he then looked behind him to see that it got  _ closer.  _ Eventually, they came across a Cave and they all hid in it

 

After a bout of silence from the dinosaur thing waiting outside the door cave the new person finally talked “Oh my goodness that was freaky deaky!” She breathed a sigh of relief and then saw Billy and Jackie and jumped

 

“Woah woah woah! We’re human, like you!” Billy explained

 

“... Well I should have figured…” She said, now relaxing “The name’s Charlie Eisenhower.” She then held out their hand “Nice to meet you!”

 

“Billy Ellwood.” He shook Charlie’s hand

 

“Jackie Raspberry.” She shook Charlie’s had as Charlie blew a raspberry

 

“Nice to meet you both!” Charlie said excitedly “This is my Digimon! His name is Tentomon!”

 

“I’m Lopmon!” Lopmon said

 

“Palmon.” The plant-like thing said. Outside of yelling the name of a DC Villain, this was the first time it said something

 

“It is very nice to meet all of you!” Charlie beamed “Now, how in tarnation are we supposed to get out of this one?” She asked

 

“Run like the wind again?” Billy said seriously, causing everyone to laugh. “I'm being serious.” They laughed harder “And of course that happens.” Yup, it's his Catchphrase again. Are you  _ really _ surprised about it? Suddenly, It started walking away, revealing it has a black gear on its back “Aha! All we need is some rope and we have a free ride!”

 

Suddenly, his Digivice beeped "The Peck?" He looked at it and funnily enough, the dino thing popped up out of it and a bunch of info about the thing was listed next to it

 

"Name, Digivolved from, habitat, bla, bla, bla. Wait, what?" Billy then realized the Digivolved part "That thing came from something else?!"

 

"Yeah, an Agumon." Charlie and Jackie said at the same time

 

"Well, I'll be. What level is that one, Jackie?" Billy asked

 

"Rookie. Just like our Digimon." Jackie said, causing a little growl from Lopmon

 

"That's quite the leap. Can our Digimon do that?" Billy asked

 

"Well, according to my research…" Charlie said whilst showing a Hologram of the 3 Digimon they have "Palmon should turn into Togemon…" The Palmon shifted into a cactus-like thing with the face of a Gyroyd and had Boxing Gloves for some reason "Lopmon should become Wendigomon." The Lopmon representation turned into a- What the hell? Brown fur, red… Skin I guess and a little hat. This makes NO sense at all. But then again, what else in this world does?

 

"Oh heck yeah! I wanna be that one!" Lopmon said excitedly

 

"Don't interrupt me." Charlie said to Lopmon "Anyways, and my Tentomon over here" She gave Tentomon a little head Pat, causing it to buzz happily "should become  Kabuterimon."

 

"So, what exactly has to happen for them to do that? Does it only happen once per day, can they only use it for 10 minutes at a time before needing to recharge or does it only work when nobody is looking?" It should be obvious by now that Billy has seen  _ tons _ of things. He's a standard nerd for crying out loud! But, because you're reading this, I have to point that out just because I don't think you're smart enough to put the pieces together yourself.

 

"It takes a lot of energy to digivolve. And even more for it to keep its form, so eventually it'll revert back to it's rookie form." Charlie explained, causing Lopmon to groan "Afterwords, it needs to eat to regain that energy."

 

"So they have to have a certain requirement met before they can transform again?" Billy asked

 

"Yeah. Hell, it can even get bigger!" Charlie said excitedly

 

"Oh, that's cool!" Billy said, looking outside, seeing the Greymon had left "Guys, T-Rex looking mother pecker left."

 

"Aww… I wanted to see Togemon…" Jackie said.

 

"So, want to go ahead and get outta here?" Charlie asked

 

"Peck yeah!" Billy said, grabbing Lopmon and getting up

 

"SOMEONE PLEASE HIRE ME A LAWYER!" Lopmon yelled as everyone else giggled “I’M NOT KIDDING!” And suddenly, it was that roar again

 

The Greymon from earlier landed on the cave, causing it to collapse on the three of them. It seemed like the end of it all, and this early in the adventure, too! Was he digidestined to die like this?! If so, that’s a shitty destiny. Then what the hell is it?! Is he supposed to die a little later!? He wasn’t able to finish thinking about all of this when suddenly Billy’s Digivice beeped and instinctively, he pressed the button, causing the Greymon to roar quizzically and suddenly, Wendigomon leapt out of the rubble 

 

“OH HECK YEAH!” it started dancing. This was definitely Lopmon all right. “Oh, right.” he then gave a killer right rook to the Greymon. At least, it WOULD be killer if it actually killed the thing. But the punch caused the Greymon to reel back and to roar something along the lines of “Pepper Breath!” or something and shoot a fireball at Wendigomon but missed, causing Wendigomon to quip “Cute.” He then chuckled and started swinging his arms around and yelled “CABLE CRUSHER!” and hit the Greymon with both its arms “And now, for the finishing blow!” He then hit the black gear on the Greymon’s Back right though it’s chest, causing a hole to appear where the Gear went through. Jeez, if it weren't for the fact that these things seem to not have any organs and stuff, this would be a brutal way to go.

 

After a bit of hesitation from the Greymon, it finally faded away and the black hear started flying away for some reason, all the while Wendigomon did a victory dance and kicked the rocks off of our group of heroes all the while before transforming back into Lopmon

 

“LOPMON, THAT WAS AMAZING!” Billy yelled after getting up, running and hugging Lopmon

 

“Yeah, I have to agree that was quite the sight.” Charlie said after helping Jackie and Palmon up “But my main concern is that weird black gear…” She said, watching the gear in the distance fly away

 

“Eh, I’m sure it’s not going to cause us any harm. But the source? That might.” Jackie said “So, Want to join our squad, Charlie?”

 

“Heck yeah!” Charlie said excitedly “I’ll be the smart guy for this something-person-band!”

 

“Great! Now, let’s go in the direction of that gear!” Billy said, making a superhero pose as Jackie and Charlie laughed, causing him to blush before he started walking in the opposite way (Terrible Writing Advice, eat your heart out.)

 

“Billy, you’re facing the wrong way.” Charlie said

 

“Oh.” He chuckled and looked a little embarrassed “Onward-ho!” He started walking in the right direction as everyone else followed him. What a weird cast of people this group has so far! We’ve got Murphy, Totally-not-Squirrel-Girl and someone I’m assuming is able to learn things easily. All-in-all, pretty well rounded! But there must be more people here, I mean. We’ve only gotten the Leader, Lancer(ish) and Smart Guy. What about the Big Guy? Or the Heart? Whatever, they’ll be around later.

 

But for now, it’s just these three who are totally not going to be a love triangle. No-sir/mam-ee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up Terrible Writing Advice on YT if you don't get the joke.
> 
> You'll get it soon.


	4. The Bus Rides Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the one episode of Season 1 with a bus? Now it's %20 more British and has %20 more ingenuity!

Ok ok ok, tell me if you've heard this before. Billy, Charlie and Jackie walked into a bus and Charlie said "So, now we need to take a left at the intestines and a second right past Mars"!

 

This joke caused Billy and Jackie to laugh for a bit

 

"I am so glad you two got that reference!" Charlie said. "I mean. Why wouldn't you? The Magic School Bus is a classic!" He exclaimed

 

"I agree with that 100 percent!" Billy said excitedly as he tried to start the bus but all it did was sputter "Peck! Outta gas! But hey! This thing is a double decker so we've got plenty of room to camp out for the night!" He yawned "Tentomon, mind helping me with the beds?"

 

"Sure." Tentomon said before using his electrical abilities to heat up the things keeping the headrests up so that Billy can bend them "Palmon, can you please find some edible food. Preferably Fruit. And Lopmon, you go and help her."

 

Lopmon saluted with one of his ears

 

"On it!" Palmon said

 

The two Digimon ran out of the bus before Billy looked at Charlie and Jackie "Charlie, Jackie, I need you two to get some firewood."

 

"Why us?" Jackie asked

 

"Because you are the strongest person in our group and Charlie is the one who can tell you if the wood is fit for a fire."

 

After a bit of consideration, Jackie and Charlie walked out of the Bus's and to the nearby Forest to get the Firewood.

 

A few hours later, Billy was sweating up a storm after bending  and took off his shirt to use it as a towel before looking at his chest "Aw man, I've got to stop with the exercise."

 

Tentomon buzzed a bit "Why?"

 

"Because I pecking hate Abbs." He explained "I mean, I don't think they're the worst thing... Go to the white House if you want to meet the worst thing. But it just makes people fall for you over your looks, not your personality. And I hate it when people do that. Like, I REALLY hate it." 

 

Billy then put back on the shirt as Tentomon flew next to him "That explains it."

 

"Explains what?" Billy asked quizzically

 

"Why you like them." Tentomon buzzed

 

"Like wh-" Billy then realized who he was talking about and blushed "You're jumping the gun there. But if it means anything, DON'T tell Lopmon. If he has the personality I think he does, then I need to make sure that he doesn't tease me about it." He then went to the front and found a pocket "What the heck?" He started looking through it. He ended up finding 2 Yen, some slightly torn Gloves and some Swim Goggles. "Hmm… I think I'll keep these." He said to himself as he put on the goggles and gloves. Later, everyone returned "Oh, hey there! Welcome back!"

 

"Thanks!" The two said at the same time as Palmon sat a bunch of fruit on the dash of the bus

 

“So, I got the beds ready. And thank you, Palmon!” He went outside and saw that the wheels where good “OK, Charlie, I need you to try to get this thing running without any fuel. Think you could do that?”

 

“Yes-sir-e I can!” Charlie said “Come on, Tentomon!” He said as he walked out to the front

 

Billy walked into the Bus and sat on the beds as Jackie sat across from him and said “Sense when were you good at leading?”

 

“Sense I got seriously into Overwatch. You would be REALLY surprised how many people will just run into battle without any direction!” He chuckled as he explained “And what about you? What got you to be able to do that cool thing you did?”

 

“Oh, I think I saw it somewhere before.” She said “All I knew was that I needed to weaken that thing to be able to-" She couldn't finish her sentence before getting interrupted by the Bus starting up and Billy running to the driver's seat "Guess I won't be explaining anything right now." She said to herself

 

"OK! So, we've got ourselves a ride so we won't have to waste time walking!" Billy said as Charlie walked in

 

"But there's a catch." Charlie said "Tentomon will have to supply a constant source of electricity as we drive and he'll need to take breaks every 2 to 4 hours." He explained

 

"Well, guess we better start going!" Billy said as he looked at everyone and honking twice "Seatbelts, everyone!" He yelled excitedly

 

"Please let this be a normal field trip…" Charlie said, putting on his best Arnold impression

 

"With the Frizz? No way!" The other two said as Charlie jokingly said "Oh…"

 

Billy started driving as everyone started singing the main theme of The Magic School Bus. It's really fun to do as well! Try it if you don't believe me. Oh, and I guess that I need to tell you, the reader, that the "According to my research" line from last chapter was a reference to The Magic School Bus. I'm telling you this because I don't trust you to figure that out myself as I am pretty sure that you have the mentality of a 2 year old. But then again, 2 year olds can learn Quantum Physics so who am I to judge?

 

But whatever, I hope you're relaxing, feeling good and that there's no octopi in the Neighborhood. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we dropin' boys?


	5. Day of The Slug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Fortnite Joke here*
> 
> Feat. New Character

Our Trio and their Digimon where driving through a really weird area that looked as if only the buildings of a City had been torn down. There where pipes laying around, some Vending Machines and even the odd windshield wiper. I seemed as if Tilted Towers was the ONLY spot this time! (heh) Then the bus broke down and Tentomon flew out of the hood, causing the Trio to get out 

 

“Looks like we’re going to be camping here for a while.” Charlie said “Let’s see if these vending machines have anything in them.”

 

“OK.” Billy said as he got out of the Driver’s Seat “Fan out!”

 

Everyone went to a separate vending machine, all of them going through them their own ways. Billy used his Yen to try to get stuff, Lopmon was shaking them, Palmon was crushing them with Poison Ivy, Jackie was just pulling them apart and Charlie systematically took them apart. Eventually, they all grouped up and formed a Circle without anything

 

“Well, We could use the parts I scrapped and add to the bus.” Charlie said. And of course she was the one to have the forward-thinking skills and not just rip them apart or leave them how they are

 

“That’s actually a really good idea! Go ahead and start attaching them to the bus in case there’s another black-gear Digimon roaming about. At least we’ll have some protection then.” Billy then looked around and saw an odd looking vending machine “I’ll be right back. Let’s hope the Yen I collected are of any use here.” He went up to the vending machine and was about to put in the Yen when suddenly…

 

“DON’T!”

 

What followed was a girl with an old pink cowboy hat, glasses and brown hair with blue streaks slamming a rock into the top of a vending machine and kicking it over

 

“Crisis averted!” She said, dusting off her hands in a kind of smug way as Billy just stood there, flabbergasted. (Wait, is that even a word?) but before billy could even react, the lady was suddenly tackle hugged by Jackie and after a small bout of dazedness she then realized what had happened “Jack-Jack?”

 

Jackie got up from the tackle hug gone horribly right and dusted herself up before saying “Yup!” Answering that caused billy to chuckle “I can’t believe I finally get to see you IRL, Mia!” She said as she helped Mia up “I am assuming you have a Digivice?”

 

“Yup!” She beamed “Oh! Right! I forgot to introduce you to my Digimon!” She stepped to the side to reveal… OK, what. The. Fuck. It’s a gun, with Cowboy attire holding two other guns. This makes even LESS sense than  Lopmon to Wendigomon! But then that thing stepped aside to reveal a furry potato with wings. “Meet Deputymon and Patamon!”

 

“Howdy.” Deputymon said, tipping his hat

 

“Hello!” Patamon said happily

 

“I thought we were only allowed one.” Billy said, confused

 

“There are no rules preventing one from having multiple Digimon companions! Although, having more than one can be quite the handful!” Mia explained “And besides, Deputymon just kinda stuck around as a bit of a Guardian of sorts.”

 

“And I would suggest standing away from that there Vending Machine.” Deputymon waited until everyone stepped away “JUSTICE BULLET!” Suddenly, it’s freaking… Mouth? Chest? Shot a bullet, causing the Vending Machine to explode and a bunch of slug things to fly out of it, each one yelling something along the lines of “NO!” and “OUR COVER IS BLOWN!”, all the while flying through the air

 

“What the peck?!” Billy went up to a Slug thing right before it faded away “What the pecking peck is that?”

 

“That, was a Numemon and they once pestered my mom.” Mia explained

 

“Who’s your mom?” Billy asked Mia

 

“Mimi Kido.” She said, causing Billy to chuckle “... What?”

 

“I’m sorry, but your mom is named  _ Ear Brightness _ ?!” He laughed

 

“... Seriously?” Mia and Jackie said at the same time

 

“Uh, guys?” Charlie said “We’re going to need to get in the bus…”

 

“Why?” Billy asked before something pink was thrown past him “... Oh.” He then started running into the bus as everyone else did among a barrage of what looked like pink poo

 

Once Billy saw Tentomon get into place Billy put the pedal to the metal and started to drive away then yelled “WHAT THE PECK WAS THAT?!”

 

“That, is Digimon poop and Numemon just love throwing it at things” Charlie explained “Unfortunately, all it does is stink so we better not stay!”

 

As they drove away, Lopmon looked in the back “THEY’RE GETTING CLOSER!”, causing Palmon to use Poison Ivy to keep them away but it didn’t help much, so Lopmon decided to yell “BLAZING ICE!” and froze some of the Numemon but they didn’t stop and eventually they caught up with the bus and started going into it

 

Billy took a quick glance at the many Numemon going their way “CRAZY IDEA, GUYS BUT IT MIGHT WORK!” He started driving as if he’s drunk in an attempt to shake off some of the Numemon and get the peck away from them but to no avail as he started driving towards a lake “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP FOR IT!”

 

“WHAT?!” Charlie said “THAT’S CRAZY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WORKED ON THIS BUS?!” she yell-explained “AN HOUR! I HAVE GROWN ATTACHED TO THIS THING!”

 

“WELL IT’S ONLY TEMPORARY SO GET READY!” He honked twice and jumped out as soon as Tentomon flew out. He was quickly followed by everyone else as the bus fell over before it can go into the lake “OK, So, now we have to contend with those things. Say, is there a Digimon that can take care of a bunch of those things?” He asked

 

“I think that Togemon would be able to do so.” Charlie said “So, Jack-Jack? You going to do it?” She said to Jackie in a teasing manner

 

“Well, duh! And only Mia can call me that.” Jackie then got her Digivice and pressed a button, allowing Palmon to digivolve into Togemon “OK, what now? It doesn’t seem as if they’re going to be doing anything”

 

And right on cue, the Numemon started heading towards them and before an epic battle could take place, they stopped everything and… Bowed I guess? In any case, this made everyone confused except for Mia who stepped forward, causing the Numemon to step away and one of them walked up to her and Bowed "We're sorry for the disturbance, my queen. We won't do it again…" He looked to the sides "At least, if you give me a kiss."

 

This caused Mia to step back a bit and shrug before kissing the Numemon's cheek(?) and stepping away before it bowed again and said "You have my eternal gratitude, my queen! Is there anything we can do for you?"

 

"Well…" she smiled "First, we need you to pick up and clean that bus." The Numemon went and did so and in a matter of seconds, it was ready to go again "I'll tell you what else I'll need to to do if you come with us~!" She said playfully, causing the army to get into the top deck of the bus

 

Everyone got back into the bus as Billy got into the front and asked "Say, why did you do that?" He started to drive after Tentomon got in place

 

"Because my mom didn't!" She said happily "And besides, it's only it's cheek!"

 

Billy shrugged and had to reorient the bus and started driving again

 

So now we have an Army of slugs and a child of two CCs (Don't @ me). Who else will be here? Sora? Joe? The dog of Wisdom? Sadly, we have enough Characters here but that doesn't mean I am out if ideas! Hell, far from it!

 

So you better get ready~ ;)


	6. Digidestend Origins: Jackie Raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Jackie Raspberry gets into the Digital World!

OK, let’s do this again one more time.

 

"Narrator Voice."

 

These were the first words uttered by  **Jackie Raspberry** before her next adventure into the mystery forest she lives near. Maybe she'll find **Molnijr** ! maybe she'll find  **SP//R** ! Or she could find where to use her  **Digivice** !

 

Wait, did I not say? Yeah, she has a **Digivice** ! It is rectangle with inverted curves at the corners. And it is light blue, too! Perfect for a person like  **Jackie** !

 

But I’m getting off track here, so back to the narration!

 

Jackie was creeping around trees, dodging roots and potential  **A.I.M. Hideouts** , thinking of the next chapter of her  **Stony** fanfic. (They just adopted a child and she has no clue where to take it next. Maybe she could have a  **fake out death** ? But then again, she already did that in chapter 10) Eventually she ended up at what looked to be a well kept ghost town, until she looked up “SCORE!” She said after reading the words ‘ **Summer Camp** ’ on a sign. As she ran around, she recognized the layout from the pictures her friend sent her  **“DIGITAL WORLD** , HERE I COME!”

 

She ended up running around for an  **hour** before getting tired “... Any time now, Digital World…” she said semi-sarcastically. As far as she knew, it wasn’t sentient. At least, that’s what  **Mia** told her. Then again, people can forget details and she’s pretty sure that ye olde digidestined would forget some things. (At least, they’re kind of old. Around 30 to 40-ish? Who knows.) She thought that maybe now wasn’t the time until it  **gently fell** on her

 

“FUCK YEAH!” She cheered “SNOW IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! BEST! DAY! EVAH!” She then did a little dance “Wait, if there’s snow, then I’m going to have to use my serious voice.” She stood there for a second before bursting out in  **laughter** . Seems as if “Serious” isn’t her forte right now. But soon, it will be. Because FINALLY a  **portal** shows up!

 

Jackie ran to the  **portal** at full speed and jumped through it and somehow landed on a blue bug thing with a mask on and a black gear on it’s back. She knew EXACTLY what was going on and as the thing flew past some trees, she grabbed some vines and looped it through the gear before looking for her digimon. She knew it was going to be somewhere “HEY! IF ANY DIGIMON CAN HEAR ME, I’VE GOT A DIGIVICE! SHOUT YOUR NAME AND I’LL MAKE A PLAN!” She waited a bit before she heard something yell out “PALMON!” and she knew exactly what to do “OK, ON MY MARK!” She steered the  **Kabuterimon** into the ground “OK, FINISH IT, PALMON!” She then jumped off the grand bug

 

Palmon lept up and yelled “POISON IVY!” she then surrounded the  **Kabuterimon** with vines and crushed it until a loud  SNAP!  Could be heard as Jackie landed

Once jackie got up she said “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cr-” She couldn’t finish her favorite Jumanji quote before some guy yelled…

 

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!”

 

And you know the rest. Learned that he was a **digidestined** , got chased by a Greymon, all that. But hey! You don’t need me to tell you that! You’ve got 5 entire chapters you can read as you wish!

 

Good luck!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short this time, I know. But hey! Now you know more about my writing style!


End file.
